Underworldsing
by dark dhampir
Summary: The Inu gang has been blown to modern day Washington, D.C. where they meet Lycans, vampires, hybrids, and more. Then, soemthing happens to Rin that might strengthen her relationship with Lord Sesshomaru, multiple pairings, plenty of action and some humor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I only own this story, or else this would have been made into a great movie.

Summary: This takes place after _Underworld Evolution_. Selene and Michael have been forced to go to the new world coven, in Washington, D.C. There they meet a team of Cleaners that have been sent to provide a permanent guard for the city, the Hellsing organization (I know Hellsing is in Britain, but let me have my fun with this.). For a bit of fun, the _Inu Yasha _groups have been dumped here too. Oh, and before I forget, Selene and Michael are Rose' and Edward from _Fullmetal Alchemist._ (Note: Ed has brown eyes in this story because humans in this world don't have yellow eyes and Ed is a hybrid, not a demon.)

_**Underworldsing**_

**Order 1:_ Searching_**_ **for a Haven** _

by Dark Dhampir

"Kogome! When are we going to find a place to sleep?" Shippo wailed. Inu Yasha just hit him on the head and told him to be quiet, causing another fight between the two stubborn canines. Kogome eventually got tired of it and yelled a powerful "Sit!" causing Inu Yasha to slam face first into the concrete. Shippo, unfortunately, was stuck under him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, embarrassed to be related to the half demon, and Koga just laughed.

"Sorry, Shippo," she apologized. The truth was that was a question that had everyone worried. A few hours (or 500 years ago) they had completely destroyed the sacred jewel. The bad thing was, the explosion had flung them all ("all" here being Kogome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Rin, and Shippo) through the well and stranded them, in America (Washington, D.C. to be exact). The lucky thing was that Kogome had an A in English. The unlucky thing was. They had no money. The **_really_** unlucky thing was that even though there were no demons where (and when) they were, there were still some very dangerous things around, and unfortunately, they didn't know about them. The worst thing was . . . they were about to find out.

Kogome looked up ahead, and saw two people walking toward them: a brown-haired (with some pink bangs, eyed, and skinned teenage girl, and a short, brown-eyed, yellow-haired boy. Despite his size, she could tell from his features he was close her own age, as was the girl. "Hey there's a couple; maybe we should ask them for help." Normally asking total strangers for help (at night, in the city) is not the brightest idea, but Kogome figured that they would be safe. They _did_ have a lot of power on their side after all. Sesshomaru and Koga grimaced, clearly not liking the idea of asking for help, but didn't verbally object.

Kogome walked up to the strange pair. "Hello, could you please tell use where we could find a cheap hotel?" she said as innocently as she could. "We were on our way home from a costume party, but our cars got either stolen or messed up, and we live in another town so we need a place to sleep for the night." This was the story they had agreed on for their strange appearances. Only Shippo and Rin thought it was believable, but they had nothing better to work with so they stuck with it. This didn't stop the others from grumbling or sweat dropping when she said it though (when they were time traveling, they all got memories from one another, like Kogome's English).

The faces of the tow dropped. "Sorry," the girl said, "We've got the same problem." Her companion nodded sadly.

Just then, he smiled and asked, "Hey, since we're all looking for the same thing, why don't we look together?"

This took Kogome by surprise. "Um, let me ask my friends," she stammered, then went back to them.

"There's something odd about those two, besides the obvious, I mean," Inu Yasha muttered. The others (minus Rin) nodded; they had sensed it too. The group debated a bit, finally deciding to go with the pair, to find out what was so odd about them if nothing else.

What they didn't know, was that the strange pair were having there own conversation at the same time, only, they didn't open their mouths. _"There being followed," _the girls said, telepathically.

"_I know,"_ her friend answered, _"but whoever is following them is too far away for me to recognize their breed."_

"_Then we'll just have to stay with them until the ones following them are gone or attack," _she said confidently.

"Okay," Kogome said, "we're coming with you. My name is Kogome. This is Rin, Shippo, Inu Yasha, his brother Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Koga."

"Hello, I'm Rose' and this is Edward."

"I have a question for you, Miss Rose'," Miroku said, kneeling and taking her hand. "Will you please do me the honor of bearing my children?" Sango was about to hit him with her giant boomerang when Edward hit him on the head, softly (for a hybrid, of course, to Miroku it was still very painful). Miroku found out that concrete was very hard.

"You're pretty protective of a lady for a little guy, aren't you?" Koga asked, making a very basic, but still very bad, mistake.

"HEY, WHO YOU CALLING AN ANT SO SMALL HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS?" the only reason Koga didn't also feel the wrath of Ed's fist was the fact that Rose' had grabbed him just as he jumped to clobber the clueless demon.

Now that Ed's height sensitively had been established, the strange group began the epic quest of finding shelter . . . They made it for about four blocks before the Lycans attacked.


	2. Chapter 2: Demons, imortals, Cleaners

**Order 2: **_**Demons, Hybrids, and Cleaners, Oh My!**_

They were first generation Lycans: feral, lupine, and powerful. A dozen or more of them jumped from the rooftops into a circle around the group. The Lycans, being first generation and therefore not possessing the intelligence needed for theatrics, didn't bother with any slow, intimidating pre-attack movements. They charged almost as soon as they landed.

The Inu gang quickly recovered from their shock. Kogome shot her arrows at two, and Miroku and Sango fought the monsters by hitting them with priest staff and giant boomerang. They quickly found out, much to their shock and dismay, their attacks had little to no effect. Three lycans jumped at Kogome; Koga unleashed a devastating barrage of kicks on them and Inu Yasha slashed at the other one with his Tetsaiga. _Tha_t was effective. Shippo was throwing bursts of fox fire at whatever lycan took a step closer to him. While their fur _was _flammable, the lycans didn't seem to care that they were getting barbecued. They just shook it off like they would water. Sesshomaru had Rin behind him and was fending off the monsters with his energy whip. Unlike the others, _he _could tell these weren't ordinary demons (if they were even demons at all) the minute that they had attacked. He, therefore, wouldn't waste his energy against opponents he knew nothing about.

One of the Lycans managed to get close to Kogome and almost bit her. Before either Inuyasha or Koga could react, something punched the lycan into a wall. The group stared at the creature, luckily it seemed to intimidate the lycans so none of them got sucker-punched. It was about five and a half feet high, with black skin, black eyes and claws, fangs, and braided blond hair. Wait , _braided! _It didn't take them very long to figure out the creature was Edward, who at this point was getting attacked by three lycans at once, a challenge even for a hybridFortunately for Ed, the three monsters were shot multiple times. Everyone turned around and saw Rose' quickly lock the clips into her guns. What was really surprising, though, was that her eyes had changed from brown to bright silver. The pair continued to fight off the lycans while the Inu gang had to watch, completely clueless as to what was happening.

That turned out to be a bad idea. One of the lycans was smarter than the rest. Instead of trying to fight openly, it snuck up behind Sesshomaru and tried to bite RinThe lycan, however, was not smart enough to manage stealth. As soon as it got close, it roared and leapt at the girl.

It's hard to tell when Sesshomaru is angry. He doesn't show a lot of emotion, so guessing what he's feeling is usually pretty hard. Sometimes though, there are clues. For example: when the afore mentioned lycan attacked Rin, Sesshomaru _didn't_ attack it with an energy whip. What he _did_ do is draw his sword and run it through the creature's neck into the sidewalk. He was probably a little ticked off.

Some of the lycan's blood fell on Rin, some landed in her mouth. She spat it out quickly.

At this point, there were only three lycans left standing. These lycans were smart enough to know that they wouldn't be finding a meal among these guys. They decided to run away with their hides mostly intact. They didn't get very far when a man in a red coat and hat came out of an alley and shot down two of them with a pair of large guns. The third was blown away by a sniper on a rooftop.

The sniper jumped down from the roof, landing without any effort. It turned out the sniper was a blond haired girl (well, young woman at least). She looked a little surprised for a moment then started jogging over to the man, who hadn't moved except to put his guns away.

"Nice night," he said. No one said anything in reply. Then, the Inu gang heard a _click_ and turned to see Rose pointing her guns at the two strangers and Edward in a combat position. Neither of them looked pleased to see the two.

"Get lost, Death Dealers," Rose said cooly. "I don't have any problem shooting you full of UV bullets . . . and I think Ed doesn't have a problem dismembering you, either." The others looked confused, and for good reason. What was a "Death Dealer," what were the monsters that attacked them, who were these people? Most importantly, why weren't they getting along?

The man in red just kept grinning. "Entertaining as that would be, you don't need to do it Ms. Rose. We're on your side."

Rose opened here mouth to respond, but before she could, several armored vans pulled up, out of which came black clad soldiers. She recognized them instantly. "Cleaners," she whispered.

The man nodded. "Not all of us live, or rather lived, on the _Sancta Winria. _Now come on, my boss is expecting you two," he glanced over at the Inu gang, "along with those guys."

The gang was about to object, when they heard the sound of a creature in terrible pain behind them. "Lord . . . Sesshomaru," Rin coughed pitifully. The girl was doubled over in pain.

"Oh, great," Rose moaned. "She's ingested lycan blood." Why hadn't she noticed earlier?

"What difference does that make?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It means that if we don't help her soon, she's going to die," the red clad man said calmly.

That more or less got everyone's compliance. The gang got into the vans willingly enough (although Sesshomaru refused to let Rin out of his sight so he got into the medical one with her), and after a short telepathic debate with Rose, Edward changed back, and the two of them got into the vans too (though Rose glared at anyone who looked her way).

The man in red stayed with the blond girl for a few moments, watching it all happen. The young woman finally said to her comrade, "Things are going to get strange again, aren't they master? Strange for us, I mean"

"Yes, Police Girl," He replied at last. "I think they will." He then began to walk off after the vans.

The "Police Girl" simply muttered, "I thought you had stopped calling me that," before walking off after her master. Soon the pair had disappeared from sight.


End file.
